The Rhythm That Is Us
by 7th Creature
Summary: The threat called Noise still lingers, so what happens when the Noise attack Lydian; more precisely, Chris' dorm? Chris gets moved to Tsubasa's dorm room. Doesn't sound so bad, right? Except for the fact that one hides her feelings for the other, while the other refuses to acknowledge her own feelings. Will their rhythm fall apart, or will it blend into one new harmony?
1. Chapter 1: Lost Rhythm

_Looking back behind herself, Tsubasa didn't notice the upcoming footsteps until a body collided with her. Tsubasa fell to her knees at the sudden impact then looked up when she heard a very familiar "Ow!" coming from in front of her. Perplexed, Tsubasa could only stare at her junior. _

"_Not again, Yukine…" Tsubasa leaned forward on her hands, frowning at Chris. "What are you in such a hurry for?"_

_Chris, who had fallen on her lower back and was currently rubbing the side of her head, looked up at her worriedly. "I'm being pursued." Leaning forward slightly, her eyes flickered in panic. "They're gradually closing in on me."_

_Tsubasa's attention was immediately grabbed. "So, you noticed, too, huh?" Chris stared at her in surprise. "For a while now, I've felt like I'm being watched." Tsubasa stood up, her junior following suit. _

"_Found you, Yukine-san!" A voice called out from behind the blue-haired singer and they both turned to see three girls running over to them. "Please, help! It's almost time!"_

_Tsubasa blinked in confusion at the three newcomers and crossed her arms over her chest, "What's going on?"_

_The girl with long, brown hair answered while smiling at Chris, who had turned her back on all of them. "We want Yukine-san to participate in the Queens of Music competition."_

_Chris turned to the four of them, her gaze fixated on her fellow classmates. "Seriously, why me?!"_

_The long haired brunette answered again, "Because you always looked like you had so much fun singing." Chris gasped, her eyes flickering over to her senior. Tsubasa let a small smile cross her lips at this information, making Chris blush even more than she already was. _

"_Do you not like singing, Yukine?" Tsubasa asked – half teasing, half serious – with a grin. _

_Chris turned away from her, her blush intensifying. "I…"_

Letting out a small chuckle at the memory, Tsubasa continued to tie her hair up in her signature ponytail. Her gaze fell on the mirror in front of her and she blinked in surprise when she found Maria's reflection looking at her.

Maria was sitting behind Tsubasa at her own booth with her legs crossed and cheek in palm as she stared at the younger singer. "Who're you thinking about, Tsubasa?" Maria let a slow smile grace her face when she saw Tsubasa avoid her gaze.

"Ready for the concert, Cadenzavna?"

Maria snickered and turned towards her own mirror. "Way to evade the question, Kazanari." The foreign star mocked then crossed her arms under her chest. "In any case, this is your last concert this year, so let's make the best of it."

Tsubasa smiled, "Yeah, let's."

Maria, in an attempt to tease the blue-haired star once more tonight, waved her hand in the direction of the stage. "Come on, don't want to keep your snow princess waiting, now, do you?" Tsubasa frowned at the tease and stood up, brushing past Maria without looking at her. The former Gungnir user snickered again and followed her towards backstage.

_**Senki Zesshou Symphogear**_

"Hey, hey, Chris-chan!" Hibiki shook Chris' shoulder with vigor. "This is your first time coming to see Tsubasa-san and Maria-san live, right?"

"Yes, now get off, moron!" Chris tried to shake the brunette off. Hibiki, already used to Chris' rather harsh language – it's who she is, after all – only grinned and let go, settling for just leaning against Miku to wait for the show to start.

Thinking back to Hibiki's earlier words, Chris couldn't help the realization. This really was the first time she came to see the two pop-stars live. Other times, either she was too busy fighting Noise, studying for those stupid exams at Lydian or just couldn't make it in time before the doors to the stadium closed. This time, though, she made sure to clear her schedule, do all of her homework on time and she hoped there would be no Noise-related interruptions.

All the lights in the stadium suddenly faded out and music started filling the arena. Chris jumped when she heard Hibiki and her classmates start screaming for the pop-stars to come out. The Ichaival user turned towards the stage when two lights focused in the middle, shining on the two waving stars. Standing up to get a better view, Chris decided to get swallowed up in the music and enjoy herself tonight.

_**Senki Zesshou Symphogear**_

'_Yeah, this is an amazing way to enjoy myself.'_ Chris' thoughts dripped with sarcasm as she fired another set of arrows towards the Noise at her right. As soon as the concert had finished, the siren sounded out, alerting people of the presence of Noise. The four Symphogear users that had been at the arena had to rush over to Lydian Private Music Academy, where Kirika and Shirabe were already stationed and trying to control the situation. There were hundreds of them here, though.

'_This never ends!' _Chris thought as she used her Giga Zeppelin move on the flying Noise. As the crystals rained down on the aliens, Chris noticed Kirika's heavy metal riff had ended and now Hibiki started singing her own song. _'I'm next already? How long have we been here?'_

"Yukine!" Snapping out of her thoughts at that cry, Chris noticed five flying Noise diving at her. Having no time to react, all she could do was stare as they got closer. They never touched her, though, because Tsubasa jumped and used her Wight Slayer move in thin air, cutting down the noise in seconds. Landing in front of Chris with her back facing her, Tsubasa glared at her over her shoulder. "We set up a certain rhythm for a reason, Yukine! Get your head in the game! You're next!"

Tsubasa jumped back into her position in the formation, having left Shirabe slightly defenseless when she went to save Chris. The Ichaival user shook her head and switched weapons, all the while gritting her teeth in exasperation.

_**Senki Zesshou Symphogear**_

Chris punched the wall of the crumbling building, her short hair shadowing her face and her teeth abusing her lower lip. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! If I keep getting off rhythm, I'm gonna put everyone else in danger!'_ Resting her forehead against the wall, she sighed. She heard the people from the Second Branch cleaning up the mess around her but she ignored it, deciding to just sulk alone.

"Here." A familiar voice was heard, and Chris looked up to find Tsubasa holding out a cup of hot chocolate towards her. Blinking, Chris straightened up and took the cup. Tsubasa turned to lean her back against the wall and watch people do their jobs. Chris stared at her from the corner of her eyes as she sipped on her chocolate. "Listen, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." Tsubasa started, glancing down at the shorter girl. "You lost your focus – as well as your rhythm – and you could've gotten really hurt."

Not missing the chance to tease her senior, Chris smiled mischievously. "What? You were worried about me?"

Tsubasa only smirked back teasingly. "Keep dreaming, Yukine." The blue-haired pop idol looked up at the night sky. "You should focus more and keep that rhythm, though. We set it up so it can work well with all of us and leave no one defenseless. Just focus and it'll become second-nature in no time." She sipped at her own hot chocolate.

Chris narrowed her eyes and looked away. "Easy for you to say. You've been doing this since you were five. I only just started getting in sync with Ichaival last year. I refused to use it before you and that idiot came into the picture." She trailed off, thinking on the words she just uttered. Blushing, she quickly tried to correct what she just said. "I-I'm not saying y-you two changed me or whatever! I've always been doing good!" Chris paused and looked down to the floor, suddenly somber. "I just went about it wrong."

Tsubasa smiled and ruffled the junior's hair. "It's good to realize and reflect on your mistakes. We've all made and learned from them." Tsubasa's smile turned a little bitter. Chris turned to look at her, making her shake her head to get rid of her somewhat gloomy thoughts. "Anyway, if it bothers you so much, why don't you ask Shishou to train you? I'm sure he'll be glad to help."

Chris clicked her tongue at that offer. "He's a great fighter and all, but what I need help in is rhythm. And let's just say he's not really the best at that." Tsubasa smiled again at that, remembering her first training session with Hibiki, Chris and Genjuro. Chris' next words brought her back to the conversation. "I need a professional fighter and singer; someone who can teach me all about fighting and singing."

"And who do you think can help you with that?"

"You," A short silence followed that simple word; a silence where Tsubasa could only blink in surprise at her junior's words and where Chris processed what she just said before blushing intensely. "I-I-I mean, since y-you've been doing it since you were f-five, meaning you're the most experienced fighter. You're also a famous pop star so you definitely got rhythm and you know all these moves with your Gear that sometimes come out of nowhere, so-"

Tsubasa's whole-hearted chuckle cut off her ramble, which made her blush in embarrassment even more if that was possible. "Looks like it's your lucky day, Yukine. Well, not so lucky if you actually think about it." Tsubasa turned to look at the building they were standing by. "If you haven't noticed, this is one of Lydian's dormitories. Dorm G, if I recall correctly."

Chris looked at her then at the burned down building before her eyes widened. "What?! That was my dorm!" Turning back to Tsubasa, she continued. "Where am I gonna stay now?! What about the other girls that were staying here?! I wasn't the only Symphogear user staying here, you know!" Chris snapped, thinking about how Kirika and Shirabe shared the dorm room next to hers.

"Relax, Yukine. The Second Branch already took care of it. Dorm G was only half full, meaning there weren't many students there. Those residing in here are being moved to the other dorms to bunk with the other girls while Dorm G is being repaired. Akatsuki and Tsukuyomi are staying with Tachibana and Kohinata. You'll be staying with me." Tsubasa turned her back to Chris, getting ready to go back to her uncle. "Maybe living full time with me for a while will help you with my training." Tsubasa walked away, leaving a confused Chris behind.

"Eh?!"

_**Senki Zesshou Symphogear**_

"Eh?! You'll be training with Tsubasa-san? Chris-chan, why didn't you tell me?" Hibiki clung onto Chris for the rest of the day, asking her question after question. They were now in the break room of Headquarters and she was still rambling on. It easily annoyed the sophomore. "By the way," Hibiki leaned in closer as if to whisper something but kept talking in her regular tone of voice. "If Tsubasa-san's gloominess ever gets to you, you can come over to stay any time."

"Oi, Tachibana, I heard that."

"Hibiki, be nice." Miku scolded Hibiki at the same time Tsubasa deadpanned at the brunette's words. Hibiki only grinned their way.

Tsubasa walked over to Maria, who smiled at the now playful banter between Miku and Hibiki. "Those two never get tired, huh? And looks like someone is eager to stay with you." Maria glanced in Chris' direction. Tsubasa followed her glance and saw that Chris was facing the two freshmen but was staring at her from the corner of her eye. Chris' eyes widened when Tsubasa's eyes met hers and she turned away, hiding a red face.

Tsubasa turned to Maria. "Why do you keep dropping hints?"

Maria smirked. "Why do you keep avoiding them?" Frowning, Tsubasa crossed her arms over her chest and started walking away. Maria's gaze softened and her smirk turned into a sad smile. "Is it because of Kanade?" She saw Tsubasa's body freeze and tense. Maria walked the few steps the girl had taken and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Tsubasa, I-"

"It's not because of Kanade." Tsubasa's voice had lowered an octave and her bangs were hiding her face. Maria waited patiently. After spending the last few months with the blue-haired Symphogear user, she learned that it's best to wait for her to talk. "I loved Kanade; I still do. She meant the world to me. It's just that…I just can't act on my growing feelings towards Yukine." Tsubasa looked over her shoulder at Maria, "Not after all of this has happened."

Slightly confused, Maria watched as Tsubasa shrugged off her hand and walked over to help Kirika reach for something on one of the top shelves. Shirabe walked over, following Maria's gaze. "Is Tsubasa-san alright, Maria?" Maria glanced over at Chris, who was engulfed in yet another hug – courtesy of Hibiki – but was paying more to Tsubasa than to the girl clinging onto her. The pink-haired girl smiled and looked down at Shirabe.

"She'll be fine."

_**(A/N: So ,like, I seriously couldn't stop thinking about this, either, so I decided to write it. I find TsubasaXChris extremely cute, so it's the first couple in Symphogear I'm experimenting with. I hope you enjoy this. It'll be a short, multi-chaptered story. Nothing too serious. I have enough unfinished stories to deal with so updates will probably be irregular. Again, hope you enjoy this.**_

_**I also don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear. **_

_**7th Creature)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Torn Rhythm

"_Kanade!" Tsubasa cradled Kanade's head close to her, tears already falling down her cheeks as she held her partner's limp body. _

_Kanade's dull eyes stare past her, causing the blue-haired singer's heart to get caught in her throat. "Where are you, Tsubasa? It's too dark….I can't see your face…"_

"_Kanade!" Tsubasa choked out as the wind wiped her hair across her face._

"_Sorry….I guess we'll never be able to duet again…"_

_Tsubasa bit her lower lip. "Why? Why say that?" Her shoulders shaking, she continued, "Don't hurt me like that!"_

_Kanade smiled, even as blood dripped down her chin. "You're such a crybaby, Tsubasa."_

_Said girl shook her head hard and held Kanade even closer. "I don't care about that! I just want to sing with you forever!"_

"_Don't you know, Tsubasa?" Kanade's eyes started to close slowly. "Singing your hardest really leaves you empty…" One last tear fell from Kanade's eye, as her body finally went completely limp and her breathing stopped. Upon this realization, Tsubasa's eyes widened, and she held Kanade even tighter and closer, only for the body to be turned to ash a few seconds later. _

"_Kanade!"_

Tsubasa slowly regained consciousness but kept her eyes closed. _'That dream again? It's been a while since I've dreamed about anything related to that incident three years ago.'_ Tsubasa frowned. Ever since she started working with her comrades and singing for purpose outside of battle, she hadn't dreamt of that day. It disturbed her slightly, especially since she knew what caused that dream. _'It's because I got separated from Kanade and we fell out of sync that she had to sing her Zesshou to save Tachibana.'_

If the Noise hadn't separated the two of them at that time, maybe they could've saved Tachibana together instead of being on opposite sides of the arena. Maybe then, Kanade wouldn't have had to sing her Zesshou.

Frowning even more as her body was suddenly enveloped in a cold sensation called angst, Tsubasa stopped her train of thoughts. She swore she wouldn't dwindle on those negative thoughts anymore. They only manage to depress her, and make her snap at anyone. _'Like yesterday.'_ Tsubasa thought bitterly. When she had seen those flying Noise diving at Chris because the younger girl had lost her focus and rhythm slightly, Kanade's death and Hibiki's almost demise had flashed in front of her eyes. She couldn't have; wouldn't have known what to do if those Noise hurt her comrade, not when she was starting to fall for the Ichaival user. So, she risked leaving Tsukuyomi slightly defenseless while she went to save the sophomore. She hadn't meant to snap at her but the adrenaline of the fight and the sudden emotions that had assaulted her at that moment were too much for her to bear.

Taking a deep breath and brushing those thoughts aside, Tsubasa finally opened her eyes, only to stare right into a pair of purple ones. Tsubasa stopped herself before she could jump at the intruder and demand what they wanted and why they were in her room. She stopped herself from that as soon as she realized that her intruder was the girl she had just finished thinking about, Yukine Chris.

"Yukine?" Tsubasa uttered in surprise, sitting up and rubbing her left eye. Her gaze settled on Chris, who had been sitting on a chair beside her bed, apparently staring at her while she was sleeping. "What're you doing here?"

Chris leaned back in the chair, crossing her arms under her chest. "Considering I'm gonna' be living here for the time being, should you really be asking that?" Tsubasa blinked up at her, then looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. "I just got here. The old man was supposed to be here with me but he got a call and said there was an emergency." Seeing Tsubasa's head snap towards her in alarm, Chris quickly corrected herself. "Nothing Noise related! It was about a movie or something."

Tsubasa sighed in relief and reached up to ruffle her hair. Chris watched her, slightly surprised at seeing the teen with her hair down. Those strands that were usually in a ponytail were extremely long, probably as long as her own pigtails. _'Why am I just now noticing these things? Geez, I've been working with her for almost a year now. What else have I missed about her? Gah! These things aren't important, anyway.'_ No, they weren't important because she definitely didn't want to run her fingers down those blue tresses. No, not at all.

Tsubasa stared over to Chris, who had turned to look around the room. Gazing over her home, the blue-haired idol's eyes widened when she realized her dorm room was a mess.

Chris turned to say something but her words got caught in her throat when she saw the blush spreading across the other girl's face. Chris turned to stare at what Tsubasa was looking at with such a shy look. Her eyes landed a purple and black underwear set. Despite the blush that spread across her own cheeks, the Ichaival user grinned. _'Bingo! Blackmail material!'_ Turning away from the mess and crossing her arms, Chris spoke up. "That idiot said you were a mess but I didn't think it was this literal." Of course, Hibiki hadn't said that but teasing – or at least trying to – the senior just came naturally to the white-haired girl.

Chris grinned even more when Tsubasa shot her a glare – which lost most of its iciness because of the flush on her cheeks. Chuckling, the younger girl waved her hand. "Nevermind that. You should get up. The old man said you had a meeting with the press or something." Chris walked away from the senior's bed – completely aware of the glare at the back of her head – and over to the table over in the middle of the room.

Getting up from her bed, Tsubasa decided to let the sophomore off the hook – for now, anyway – and get ready for that interview.

_**Senki Zesshou Symphogear**_

Miku frowned slightly at the girl sitting down across from her and put her chopsticks down. She slid a napkin over to Chris, who accepted it, wiped her mouth then started eating again. Kirika, who was sitting by Miku and in front of Shirabe, grimaced then sighed in annoyance. Shirabe ignored the messy eater by her and tried to enjoy her food.

Miku was the first one to speak out of the four. "Chris-chan…" Said girl stopped her actions and looked up, eyebrow raised. "I'm not complaining but, why did you invite us for lunch? It's very unusual for you to eat lunch with anyone other than Tsubasa-san and Hibiki."

Chris flinched slightly but covered it up with a shrug and reached over for another napkin. "Just felt like it. Too bad that idiot couldn't come, though. She should stop skipping so much. Or at least try not to get caught and get detention."

"This is coming from someone who skips class more than her." Kirika said mockingly, making Chris choke slightly on the rice ball she was chewing on.

Chris swallowed hard then glared at the blonde sitting by Miku. "Why you little-!"

"You're avoiding Tsubasa-san," Shirabe replied softly.

The Ichaival user faltered in her advance on Kirika. Turning sharply on the dark haired girl, Chris scowled. "Now, what makes you think that, shrimp?!" Shirabe turned her knowing pink eyes on the girl by her. The sophomore flinched and settled back down in her chair.

Shirabe's words rang true, though. Mostly, anyway. While she wasn't exactly avoiding Tsubasa, she didn't feel all that comfortable in the older girl's presence. Especially not after noticing how deep and sensual her voice sounded when she greeted the sophomore in the mornings right after she had woken up. Not after seeing the setting sun's light hitting the blue-haired girl's eyes enough to make them sparkle when they were doing homework together at the table. Not after realizing Tsubasa slept in only a button-up long sleeve and really short shorts that left nothing to the imagination. And definitely not after taking in the sight of the swordswoman lying down on the couch, reading a book and that same long sleeve revealing smooth, silky white thighs and legs.

A huge blush rapidly spread across Chris' face, and she tried to hide it with the previously discarded menu. At the sound of Kirika's laughter, though, it seemed like she failed to hide her flustered state.

Shirabe smirked slightly, and Miku giggled. If possible, Chris' blush intensified. She huffed and turned away, crossing her arms under her chest.

"So what? You finally realized you have a crush on Kazanari-chan?" Kirika snorted, reaching out for her drink. Chris glared at her but her blushed diminished the effect, which only made Kirika laugh even more.

"I-I do not have a c-c-crush on her!" Chris cursed her stuttering; it only earned her another snort and a bemused look from the girl in front of her.

"Yeah, and I'm not a Gear user." Kirika taunted, rolling her eyes.

"I don't!" Chris snapped, turning her back on all of them and huffing. _'More like I can't.'_ Chris added as an afterthought. Lowering her eyes to the floor, her defiance stance softened. _'Someone like me doesn't deserve someone like her. I've done nothing but cause people pain. I was the one who activated Solomon's Cane and it's my fault it had fallen in the wrong hands in the first place.'_ Nevermind the fact they saved the world – twice in her case – it was all still her fault. If only she hadn't activated that Cane.

Then again, would she have met that idiot and the others? Would she have met the school's pop idol? Would she have fallen in love with someone so bad, it tore her apart knowing they couldn't be together? Knowing she didn't deserve the one thing she actually wanted? If she had the chance to go back in time and fix everything, would she? She honestly didn't know the answer to that.

Shaking her head in frustration, she turned back to her meal, ready to stuff her face again when Shirabe's next words stopped her.

"Just confess to her. I'm sure she feels the same." Looking at the Ichaival user out of the corner of her eyes, Shirabe smiled slightly at her. Kirika nodded with a grin and gave her a thumbs up at her. Miku smiled at her encouragingly.

Chris blinked at them. Would she give this up just to right her wrongs?

No, of course not.

Everything feels just right at this very moment.


End file.
